


I've Been Loving You Too Long to Suddenly Move on From This

by Kaiotic_Exotic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiotic_Exotic/pseuds/Kaiotic_Exotic
Summary: Chenle and Jisung were the best of friends since they were both little but when someone new comes into their lives, will things change for better? Or for worse?Half text fic and half written fic





	I've Been Loving You Too Long to Suddenly Move on From This

**[Ji:Le]**

Ji: sorry lele i cant come to the movie  
Ji: i know yu were excited but something came up  
Ji:  maybe one of the hyungs can do something with you instead????

Le: Its okay Sungie (*^_^*)

Ji: okiii i promise to go next time hyung!!!!!!

**[God is a SiCheNg]**

Baobao: is anyone free today???

LoseLose: not until tonight  
LoseLose: why?

Injunnie: I’ll be with Minnie and Nono all day

Angel: i will be out most of the day  
Angel: what is it baobao?

BaoBao: it’s nothnig  
BaoBao: i was just wondering ＾ω＾  
BaoBao: i hope everyone has fun!!!!

Angel: aww  
Angel: you have fun too baobao

Injunnie: aren’t you supposed to be going to the movies with Ji??

BaoBao: yes but he ditched me [message not delivered]  
BaoBao: yes im going to meet him now!!!  
BaoBao: talk to you later!!

Loselose: bye baobao

Chenle puts his phone down and pouts as he lays down on his bed unsure of what to do. It was Saturday and Saturdays were always the day that he and Jisung went to the movies together and was the only time that the two could hangout throughout the week since they both went to different schools and Jisung had dance classes every Sunday while Chenle had vocal classes. Chenle was looking forward to hanging out with his best friend today because he had a really bad week and none of his other friends could cheer him up like Jisung did. To top it all off, all of his friends were busy today and Chenle couldn’t just tear them away from their other friends just to hang out with a baby like him.

Deciding that he wouldn’t sit there and let himself wallow in self-pity, Chenle quickly gets up and throws on an oversized hoodie before he begins walking towards the movie theater since he and Jisung had brought the tickets a week prior to ensure that they would have a spot since a new movie had come out and they both wanted to see it really bad.

Walking into the movie theatre, Chenle goes straight to the concession stand getting the biggest bowl of popcorn that they had and a large cup of juice before he walks into the room that the movie was playing in with his arms full. Carefully, he looks around the room before he decides to take a seat closer to the back making sure that he avoided sitting too close to any couples no matter how young he was, he still knew what some couples did when they were in a theatre and he did not want to see that.

Halfway through the movie, Chenle realizes how lonely and boring watching the movie is without being with someone else and decides to get up and leave quietly (the couple in front of him that had been making out for the past 10 minutes weren’t helping).

As he was walking out of the movie theatre, he hears a familiar laugh causing him to turn his head his eyes widening in shock as he sees Jisung with a male that he didn’t recognize but that didn’t look too much older than them. He knows he shouldn’t be mad they are just friends after but it still hurts that Jisung ditched him to come to the theatre with someone else on Saturday the day that was supposed to be their day. Quickly before Jisung can see him, Chenle walks outside and throws his half popcorn and barely touched drink into the trash before he walks home.

When Chenle makes it back home, he walks straight to his room ignoring his brother asking why he was home so early. He lays down on his bed and closes his eyes not wanting to let the tears fall out of his eyes, not wanting to cry over something so stupid.


End file.
